1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly to a flat panel display device including a modular system board structured to be separably mounted to the flat panel display device so that it is replaceable with a new one having a different function, thereby being capable of easily changing its function or application by a replacement of the modular system board with a new one corresponding to the changed function or application while achieving a reduction in the manufacturing costs and an effective shielding of electromagnetic waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, flat panel displays are known as a device for displaying an image using a liquid crystal display (LCD). Such flat panel displays may be classified into various types in terms of applications and functions. For example, flat panel displays are classified into those for monitors, TVs, E-books, and Web. The function of a flat panel display is determined by respective functions of a system circuit card used and associated circuit boards. Where it is desired to change the function of a flat panel display, this flat panel display should be provided with a system circuit card newly designed to meet the changed function.
Now, the configuration of a conventional flat panel display will be described in conjunction with FIGS. 1 to 3.
FIG. 1 is a functional block diagram illustrating the conventional flat panel display. FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating the outer structure of the conventional flat panel display. FIG. 3 is a sectional view illustrating the cross-sectional structure of the conventional flat panel display.
The conventional flat panel display illustrated in FIG. 1 comprises an LCD serving to display an image in accordance with a control signal inputted thereto. As shown in FIG. 1, this flat panel display includes a flat panel module 10 adapted to control a plurality of pixels via control lines associated with those pixels to display an image, column drivers 20 adapted to control column ones of the control lines included in the flat panel module 10, respectively, and row drivers 30 adapted to control row ones of the control lines included in the flat panel 10, respectively. The flat panel display also includes a timing controller 40 for controlling the column drivers 20 and row drivers 30 to form an image on the flat panel module 10, a buffer 50 for storing, in the form of a voltage signal, a reference gray-scale brightness of each pixel displayed on the flat panel module 10 under the control of the timing controller 40, connection units 60 and 65 each adapted to receive external signals via the flat panel module 10 and to match the received signals together to output the matched signal, and system PC board controllers 70 for generating an image signal, to be displayed on the flat panel display 10, in such a fashion that the image signal meets a desired application or function.
Now, the operation of the conventional flat panel display having the above mentioned configuration will be described in conjunction with FIGS. 1 to 3.
The flat panel module 10 forms a plurality of pixels using an LCD. Each of the pixels is electrically connected to associated ones of column and row control lines so that it receives control signals from the associated control lines.
In order to display an image or video on the flat panel module 10, the column and row control lines should be controlled. When a column line control signal is outputted from an associated one of the column drivers 20, it is applied to the associated column control line via a column tape package (TCP) 25.
Each row driver 30 outputs a row control signal for controlling an associated one of the row control lines. The row control signal is applied to the associated row control line via a row TCP 35.
Each column driver 20 and each row driver 30 are driven by signals outputted from the timing controller 40, respectively. The timing controller 40 performs an operation for controlling the brightness of each pixel, based on an image signal outputted from the system PC board controller 70 via the connection units 60 and 65 in accordance with a desired application or function, along with the gray-scale brightness reference outputted from the buffer 50. In accordance with the control operation, the timing controller 40 outputs control signals.
The output signals from the timing controller 40 are applied to the column drivers 20 and row drivers 30 which, in turn, apply those signals to control lines associated with respective pixels of the flat panel module 10 via the column TCPs 25 and row TCPs 35. Thus, a desired image or video is displayed on the flat panel module 10.
A detailed structure of the conventional flat panel display will be described in conjunction with FIGS. 2 and 3. Typically, the flat panel module 10, which includes a plurality of pixels to display an image or video, is arranged as an uppermost layer. A light dispersing plate 110, which serves to uniformly disperse light over the flat panel module 10, is arranged beneath the flat panel module 10. A plurality of back lighting members 100 are arranged at opposite sides of the light dispersing plate 110. Each back lighting member 100 serves to generate back light in order to allow the image or video displayed on the flat panel module 10 to be well viewed.
Beneath the light dispersing plate 110, a protective plate 120 is arranged which is made of a plastic material. The protective plate 120 is provided with a plurality of recesses for supporting printed circuit boards (PCBs) while providing a buffering effect for the PCBs. The column drivers 20, which serve to control respective column control lines, are fitted in associated ones of the recesses formed at the protective plate 120 respectively. The column TCPs 25, which serve to transmit respective control signals outputted from the column drivers 20 to the flat panel module 10, are arranged outside the column drivers 20 respectively.
The row drivers 30, which serve to control respective row control lines, are fitted in associated ones of the recesses formed at the protective plate 120 respectively. The row TCPs 35, which serve to transmit respective control signals outputted from the row drivers 30 to the flat panel module 10, are arranged outside the row drivers 30 respectively.
The timing controller 40 for outputting control signals adapted to control the column drivers 20 and row drivers 30 and the system PC board controller 70 for controlling the timing controller 40 are also fitted in the remaining recesses of the protective plate 120, respectively.
In the manufacture of the flat panel display having the above mentioned arrangement, the flat panel module 10 is first arranged as the uppermost layer of the flat panel display. The light dispersing plate 110 serving to uniformly disperse light over the flat panel module 10 is then arranged beneath the flat panel module 10. As mentioned above, the light dispersing plate 110, which serves as an illuminator for allowing the image or video displayed on the flat panel display 10 to be well viewed, is provided at opposite sides thereof with back lighting members 100 serving to prevent the flat panel module 10 from being damaged due to an external impact while supporting the flat panel module 10 having a low mechanical strength.
The protective plate 120 made of a plastic material is then arranged beneath the light dispersing plate 110. As mentioned above, the protective plate 120 is provided with a plurality of recesses for protecting PCBs from an external impact while providing a buffering effect for the PCBs.
The resulting structure obtained after the above mentioned arrangement is then inserted into a space defined by a chassis 80. The space of the chassis 80 is subsequently closed by a cover 90 in a sealed fashion.
However, the conventional flat panel display having the above mentioned configuration is designed for a unique application. Where it is desired to change the application of the flat panel display, it is necessary to re-design the system PC board controller 70. Furthermore, the re-designing of the system PC board controller 70 requires an increased time. In addition, the entire thickness of the flat panel display is increased due to the system PC board controller 70.
Moreover, there is a problem in that it is necessary to use expensive connection cables exhibiting a reduced electromagnetic interference (EMI) in order to electrically connect the circuit boards 20, 30, 50, 60, 65, and 70 fitted in the recesses of the protective plate 120.